FP - August, 2404
This page chronicles posts #18271-18390 and spans the time of August 1st to August 31st of the year 2404. *FP - July, 2404 *FP - September, 2404 Time Plots 2420 First Week Still trapped in the cells together, fLINCOLN TREDWAY can no longer see and he tries to save fELLIANA DHAJA from being taken away by Arturo Vidya. Unable to fend them off, fElli is shot and taken away. Moments later, ELLIANA DHAJA from 2388 is tossed in and fLINCOLN talks to her about why she is there and how to escape the place. Using her help, they use the same technique as before to escape. In the mean time, LINCOLN TREDWAY talks to fELLIANA about everything and is shocked that he gets to meet his future self. When they all escape, they make their way to a shuttle bay and then leave. Earth Plots First Week Back on Earth from their experience on Tellar Prime, KORAN JATAR and KARYN DAX-WOLFE talk about but work and focus more on their lives before they part ways. ABBOTT THAY seeks out SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE when he is upset from the night before, but when Sam comes down with an inhibitor, he realizes that they are truly now on separate paths. SAMANTHA is really upset about her talk with Abbott, feeling bad he has addictions before she explains the situation to CONNOR ALMIN and he gives what advice he can. LUKE UNA is in Langley with ISKANDER AL-KHALID while they test his Viper for real in space. MICHAL UBILIX-JSEYN is the pilot and everything goes without a hitch. ABBOTT gets back to OBI LOS and talks to him about getting deeper into the Syndicate. Obi agrees but thinks that there is still too much good in Abbott to get really into it. With MARCUS WOLFE back on the planet, KATAL DHAJA seeks him out with Rahne and then has sex with him as a late intimate gift. MARCUS later dreams about RAHNE DHAJA and she tells him he hasn’t lost too much and where he could find the orbs if he would like to. KESS PORGOIT-AVENO tells JANA KORVIN that she has enrolled in a year or so of courses in clinical psych to make sure she is ready for the ship. ABBOTT gets together with ANNA-ALEENA THAY who is worried about him after her conversation with Sam. She thinks he has an addiction and Obi is his drug dealer but she manages to keep him closer by having him part of her kids lives. BENJAMIN and KARYN talk about the idea of having babies together and he is against the idea of her having an abortion should their child turn out mentally wrong. JACKSON MOYER has an interrogation with ZHARA VELIC and manages to explain to her about Andrus and gets a signed confession about her part with the guard and Katal. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE wakes up from his mindmeld but doesn’t remember anything. VYLIN ELBRUNNE is there and talks to him, hoping to update him on what happened with Zhara. MARCUS hears about ZHARA being in the hospital and goes to see her. They manage to make a contact and she helps him remember things of the past involving his friends of the war. Second Week Hoping for a date to the Fenrir Museum opening, ANTHONY NORAD asks DELANEY ALMIN there and she agrees to go with him to the event. ANNA-ALEENA KORAN seeks out WILLIAM BELL to talk to him about her family without naming names. She is shocked when he explains to her the idea of her father being a manipulator. BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN DAX-WOFLE are getting ready for the Fenrir opening when they find out that politician Rinn Pauto on Bajor is making a big move, campaigning against them specifically and their incestual ways. SHAWN MUNROE talks to MARIEL OKEA and explains the boy is going to get his endorsement for Starfleet and should be looking into taking the examinations. ANNA goes home to try and process the information she got from Bell before KORAN JATAR asks her what is going on. She explains she was wrong and wants to confront her mother and have her live with them in Hawaii. ANNA has her Sunday icecream with ABBOTT THAY and explains the situation to him, hoping to have his help despite his crazy lifestyle and choices. MARCUS WOLFE is on Titan and checking out the Capain’s exhibit when he runs into CORBAN MADDIX and they have a conversation. Letting go of his anger about a lot of things (thanks to Zhara) he forgives Maddix and they make amends. KATAL DHAJA is at the party as well and talks to MARCUS in engineering, though his attitude about them worries her. They talk about it before sneaking off to be intimate. KESS PORGOIT-AVENO is out with JANA KORVIN and they talk about the Fenrir before ANTHONY makes his way over to meet the Captain’s girl. Soon enough, MARLON NADIS and JOVANA LUFKIN arrive and Jana is surprised at the progress in them an. DENORIAN THAY shows up to talk to Jana about Kess and offers his help is needed. MARLON and JOVANA mingle in the crowd and talk to J’PEL and LINCOLN TREDWAY. Marlon works on his jealousy, especially when CORBAN arrives as well. NEIL GRAVES is in sickbay touring around when he runs into NARYANNA DORR and is shocked that she is open to having a second husband – maybe even him – so they plan a date. KESS is checking out the counselling offices when she runs into new character INAIA L’AM BARSANOVIC who is the wife of the new CMO. ANTHONY chitchats with DELANEY and brings her around to his old quarters but instead of having sex, explains his feelings for her – something Laney rejects in her surprise. Finally, during the speeches, MARCUS addresses KATAL, KESS, KARYN, BENJAMIN, MARLON, JOVANA, CORBAN, JANA and ANTHONY (as well as many others) in his keynote speech, talking about why people would fight in a war and do it again knowing what they will lose. The speech is a big success and gets a lot of media attention. After the party, KESS and JANA go back to his place and talk about the evening before they have an intimate moment. In the morning, BENJAMIN and KARYN get a visit from MARCUS who finds out about Rinn’s stance on Bajor. They decide that they are going to take a stance and go and get married on the planet as soon as possible. Third Week Angered and upset from his conversation with Laney, ANTHONY NORAD makes his way to JANA KORVIN’s place and rants to him about the woman and his love life. BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN DAX-WOLFE are packing up to head to Bajor when he brings up the idea of him wanting her to drop the Dax and is surprised when she is agreeable. KARYN seeks out KORAN JATAR in his office to make sure they are good with the Tellerite things before they agree she could work with him as his partner. MARCUS WOLFE goes to KATAL DHAJA to find out about when she is leaving for the wedding only to find out she knew nothing about it. Leaving Katal really upset that she wasn’t included. MARCUS finds BENJAMIN and confronts him but Ben gets upset. KARYN arrives and helps calm him down enough to ask his mother to the wedding, even if it is awkward now. KATAL talks to CHIARO DHOW about the arrangements at dinner and he agrees to bring all the kids there for a mini-vacation. Seeking out ZAHIR AL-KHALID, KATAL gets a shuttle and a place to stay from her son-in-law. BENJAMIN calls OPAKA SULAN and arranges for her to do their wedding once they arrive. In Melbourne, CASSICA ALMIN has gone into labour and NOAH ALMIN is there with her when she gives birth to her triplets – a daughter BRINN ALMIN and two sons AVERY ALMIN and TAHREN ALMIN (August 17, 2404). En route to the planet, CELAR BERN (KARL BYRNE) and KALISA BROSAN (MELISSA BYRNE) look fully human and talk about a Deltan named Obi who could help them with fake identifications. ANTHONY finally sees DELANEY ALMIN but his negativity is still there which comes out during some rough sex. When she has had enough, she hits him in the face and they get into a physical altercation. Tony convinces her to stay and they talk as she fixes his nose. Still, DELANEY goes to JACKSON MOYER to have her face fixed and they discuss the idea of domestic abuse. When DELANEY and ANTHONY get back to his place, they make up and decide to be semi-official. CONNOR ALMIN is back from Risa and meets with DELANEY and they talk about his trip, as well as her little issue with Tony. CONNOR then goes with DELANEY to Japan and talks to MARIAME FUKUSHIMA, but his issues with Satoyun blow up and he ends up leaving in a fight. ZAYNI ALMIN finally makes an appointment with WILLIAM BELL, but he soon finds out that her deeply seeded emotional issues may be out of his expertise. Still, he gives her some things to focus on and tries to point out her flawed thinking. KALISA (MELISSA) and CELAR (KARL) make it to San Francisco and when Celar leaves to the bathroom, OBI LOS speaks with Kalisa to make the arrangements. Celar is intercepted by ABBOTT THAY who uses his abilities to see if he is lying. When CELAR and KALISA get back together, she explains what happens and they agree to the terms. ANTHONY goes back to work with KORVIN and tells him about his weekend, once he seems to notice his weird mood. Fourth Week Going out to dinner before leaving, CONNOR ALMIN and SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE talk about his issues with his family and some of his nervous worries on winning the ABGU. LINCOLN TREDWAY comes home to find J’PEL has recreated a favourite Vulcan Love Slave program for him and is more than happy to play it out with her. Getting out of rehab, EDWARD ELBRUNNE is happy to have KATHRYN ELBRUNNE back, but she explains that this can never happen again or he will lose his family. SHAWN MUNROE explains to MARIEL OKEA that he has passed the tests to get into the Academy and will be attending as a second year starting in September. SAHARAH MUNROE runs into DARON LETHO-EVEK in the mall and they talk about her relationship with Mariel, as well as them just being friends. KEDNRA DEVIN hurts her hand in an lift and goes to the hospital where JACKSON MOYER looks after her injuries. When MARLON NADIS realizes that he wants to have some intimate encounters with a male, he brings up the idea to JOVANA LUFKIN who decides that she could try it out for him eventually. Back on Earth from the wedding, MARCUS has another dream with RAHNE DHAJA in it, where she encourages him to run for the Bajoran elections and beat Rinn. He is unsure and confused as to how it will all work. JACKSON is at Starfleet Headquarters when he runs into JANA KORVIN and remembers him from the orphanage on Bajor. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD calls in MARCUS to his office and explains that Kerr is stepping down from his position in the elections and wants Marcus to fill in. Marcus is shocked but agrees. J’PEL talks to LINCOLN about joining Marcus’ team and tells him she will be leaving in the morning – something that makes Link uneasy. MARCUS tells KATAL about leaving for Bajor and she explains she is fine with it, but he has the feeling she isn’t. JACKSON is at the Academy and runs into PATRICK REESE, who was his Captain on Red Squad. They talk about the course and if they should make it harder or not. Cardassia Plots First Week Visiting with OVI MERU after the temple closed, KEGEN DAMAR brings her to Stars and talks to her about her idea of dating other men and some of her ideas about Cardassians. When they go back to her place, one thing leads to the other and they have sex! KEGEN gets a visit from AARIX DAMAR and they talk about Natime going to their apartment and give them the chalice necklace. They get into a brief heated conversation about what to believe. KEGEN then decides to bring up the idea of a second marriage to NATIME DAMAR and she is in agreement, as well as feeling bad about Zeteri. Second Week Settling into the third order, JORGU DANAN gets back and breaks the news to his wives CHASAMA DANAN, VASTI DANAN and ESDA DANAN. They are seem decently thrilled, but Vast most of all who tries to give her husband some lovin’ only to have him fall asleep. OVI MERU and KEGEN DAMAR have a conversation about their relationship and he explains he would like to court her and have her get to know his family. JEVRIN VENIK gets home after a long day with Zavala at the conservation when he finds SISI VENIK and talks to her about her surprise that Mariel not only left the Academy but the planet. CORAT DAMAR brings new character Legate KELLIS SARUN to his office and promotes him from 10th order to the 6th where Danan used to work. AAMINA ZARALE has noticed that her charge, MIANA LEMEC has been having some trouble sleeping and brings her into her father, SELTAN LEMEC’s, bed to make sure she sleeps. When Lemec gets home he moves Aamina to her own room. KOHSII VENIK has realized DURAS VENIK has a lot more free time on his hands and is always around but has to tell him that their daughter Sisi has gotten her period and is no longer a little girl. Duras explains she has to be put on injections right away. Third Week After arranging things for her son and family after she goes back in time or maybe gets arrested, OZARA BERN decides to go into the Hebitian temple and talks to OVI MERU about the idea of reincarnation, but doesn’t like what she hears. Fourth Week Seeking out CYDJA MUNROE, ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) asks her if she would be willing and able to be the main caregiver for Lakar because of the situation with the Bern family. Cydja is surprised but she is agreeable. Mirror Universe Plots First Week When mKARYN WOLFE thinks about her life and the future with mRAHNE WOLFE she has a dream about her future. Her daughter shows her what she fears the most, being defeated, and promises that won’t happen since they are both of fire. Second Week On mAndoria, KALISA BROSAN and CELAR BERN are there in a medical facility. Celar has been looked after for space sickness from his ejection out of an airlock. When he wakes ups, she explains everything that has happened since and promises to run away with him to the other side. Third Week Upset, mDAYIN LETHO confronts his lover mJAMES MUNROE about how much time mJames is spending with mCydja to get her pregnant. They get into a physical fight and mDayin apologizes before they agree to raise the baby as their own. Flashbacks 2395 First Week In a flashback to BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN DAX-WOLFE she meets him for the first time in years after he was separated from her and her father on Bajor. Thinking her brother was really grown up, both of them are at a loss as to how to really behave around the other since they have little in common. Still, BENJAMIN invites KARYN to a beach party with him and his girlfriend Claire. Karyn is a little jealous about the whole thing but gets more upset when she finds out Benjamin used to get into physical fights with Cathasach. Second Week Inviting BENJAMIN WOLFE over to her hotel, KARYN DAX-WOLFE hopes to bring up some important issues with him, mainly the abuse he had while growing up. She explains she is sorry and will always be there for him now. BENJAMIN then calls his father, MARCUS WOLFE and talks to him about his life so far. Marcus is happy and sad at the same time, just reminded of the times in his sons life he missed. Risan Plots Second Week On their holiday, CONNOR ALMIN and ELLIANA DHAJA have a great time in their private bungalow. They have a swim and then an intimate moment to start off their week. Bajor Plots Fourth Week Once on the planet, CHIARO DHOW gets an unexpected visit from TARA VONDREHLE who convinces him that he should meet his biological children he had with Cassica while he was there because family was important. Beginning the wedding ceremony, KATAL DHAJA and MARCUS WOLFE perform the Bajoran ritual of separation to formally divide their families, but Katal doesn’t take as well to it as OPAKA SULAN may have hoped. Soon, BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN DAX-WOLFE are married in a ceremony following right after (August 22, 2404). During the wedding, CHIARO is able to remeet with TARA and is introduced to his children DOMINIC DHOW –VONDREHLE and FELICITY DHAJA-VONDREHLE for the first time. In the morning, BENJAMIN and KARYN wake up to find a crowd of people by the hotel who are more than supportive of their union despite all the scandal. MARCUS, however, is greeted with a very angry KATAL who explains that she is no longer going to be close to him because of the religious separation. BENJAMIN and MARCUS talk after the wedding and Ben encourages Marcus to talk to Katal in hopes of putting their issues behind them. MARCUS finally does confront KATAL and she explains she is going to work at their issues but she feels bad he is moving on from her because now there is no hope at all for them in the future. HEIDI THAY puts in a communication to Earth and asks CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD to talk to Abbott. He explains he will be on the planet for a delegation and will speak to them then. #08 August, 2404 #08 August, 2404 #08 August, 2404